


The Red Moon

by Squad_Eren124



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: Disclaimer, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-03-18 14:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3572318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squad_Eren124/pseuds/Squad_Eren124
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gilgamesh and Lancer fight over Lorie (I made her up) as their master. Gilgamesh and Lancer also team up with Saber and Iskander to defeat the evil ones on the earth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 01: Thunderstruck  
My name's Lorie. I'm a Senior in Tyler High School in Tyler, Texas; and the football team's strongest, only-female football player. Tonight is our Championship game, which determines who will win the football season. I caught the ball as I ran to the end zone. But suddenly, a blast lightning struck in front of me. I fell onto my ass and loss hold of the ball.   
When I opened my eyes, I saw six people in front of people...well, I shouldn't say “people”, they're more like warriors. One was a man the size of gorilla on steroids, had red hair, and dressed as a king/warrior. Another was a blonde man (who should belong in a powerful, royal family) who had richity, rich, rich warrior clothing and is as hot as Danila Kozlovsky from Vampire Academy (and yes, I do watch and read vampire dramas like Twilight and Vampire Academy). Another black-haired man wore all dark colors (such as dark brown and black) who was another hottie. Another was a blonde woman who looked like she belonged in England as the Queen's bodyguard. Another woman was an all-white person who was unbelievably beautiful. And there was a boy who stood beside the giant.   
The biggest one (the one in a chariot with two enormous beasts as the pullers and had a short kid at his side) announced, “I am Iskander! King of Conquerors! We have come to claim this peasant in front of our presence!” And he pointed to me.   
“Are you sure this is the one, Iskander?” a blonde one said. He looked like a powerful, most beautiful king who takes great pride in himself.  
“Do you doubt me?!” the big one said. “I am most definitely sure that this little woman is the one who is fit to be your master, Gilgamesh! Also, she has bravery to take part in such a pitiful battle as this one!”  
“Fine...” the blonde sigh and walked up to me. He reached his hand out to me and said in such a rich voice, “You shall be my master, little woman...”  
But then another flash of lightning flashed right behind me. I looked back and saw a weird-looking wizard, a dark knight, a dark demon-like/man-like figure, and an average man.   
The football players ran off of the side with the coaches and cheerleaders.   
The blonde man took me behind his friends so I didn't get hurt.  
“Together, we shall defeat this ungodly bunch and gain victory!” the giant shouted.  
“Yes, we shall,” the blonde man said.  
The giant looked at the crowd in the stands and exclaimed, “If you wish to be entertained with our magic, please, stay and lay your eyes on our magnificence! If you wish not, then leave this to us!”  
Only 30% of the crowd went home. The rest just watched.   
“Iskander! Defeat Berserker and bring me victory!” the boy at the giant's side exclaimed.  
“With pleasure, my boy!” the giant exclaimed as he whipped his beasts to run over the dark knight.  
“Saber, bring me victory by defeating Assassin!” the white woman said.  
“At once, my master,” the blonde woman said, doing so by running and beginning a fight with the demon-like figure.   
“Then I shall defeat Caster!” the dark man exclaimed.  
But I fainted once any other fighting happened.  
Sorry this is short :(


	2. Chapter 02: Gilgamesh vs Diarmuid

The group settled in a beautiful spiritual palace in a wonderful haven. Gilgamesh presented a beautiful bouquet of rich scarlet roses to Lorie as a hot bath was readied. 

"My lady, after your bath, I will calm your nerves with a back massage," Gilgamesh said as Lorie got into the bath. The scorching feeling of hot water striking the skin of Lorie's body made her gasp and blush. 

Diarmuid watched in the distance in jealousy as Gilgamesh pampered the fine woman. He sneered to the side and walked away in order to calm his nerves. 

Later on, Gilgamesh massaged Lorie's back with a fine, strawberry lotion. Lorie's smooth, silky skin heated up Gilgamesh's body and he imagined to feel her whole body. 

At night, Lorie fell asleep and Gilgamesh watched her as he sat by her.


End file.
